The Phone Call
by liveforDBZ
Summary: Things are beginning to get heated between Trunks and Pan when Pan gets distracted. One-Shot.


Pan lay on her stomach on Trunks' bed. Her feet rested on his calves, stretched out in front of him as he sat propped up against the headboard. She had been snoozing, bored as Trunks read through proposal after proposal. The CEO's work was never done. She sighed loudly.

Trunks looked up from his paper, watching her over the top rim of his glasses. He smirked. She was being such a sweetheart – staying quiet and bored all because he needed to focus. Behavior like that deserved a reward.

He shifted to place his papers and glasses on the bedside table. Pan, feeling him move, sat up and watched him. He motioned for her to sit between his legs. Pan quirked her head, but crawled up the bed without question. She sat between his legs and was rewarded when his hands began to dance along her shoulders. Her head rolled forward as she let out a moan.

The sounds she was making were intoxicating to Trunks. She felt him grow hard beneath her as she moaned louder. She smirked behind a sheet of her hair where he couldn't see – it was so fun to push his buttons. She knew exactly the ones to push to get what she wanted, which at the moment was him.

She arched her back into his ministrations, throwing her head back so her neck was accessible to him. Trunks predictably leaned foreword and began to nip and suck at the junction of her throat and shoulder. His hands slid down and grabbed at her hips pulling her, if possible, even closer to him. He raised his head to whisper in her ear.

"Consent?"

Pan smiled at the celling. "Yes," she said enthusiastically.

Trunks moved his lips back to her neck and his hands began to wander over her strong abdominal muscles, teasing at the top of her pants a moment before slipping under her waistband. One hand trailed up to grip her breast as the other found the spot just above her clit, moving in lazy but small circles. Pan gripped his thigh with one hand as the other gripped his hair. She moaned low as he continued his lazy motions.

"Trunks" she moaned "I need more." Her please rested on seemingly deaf ears as Trunks didn't move.

"Trunks, if my clit isn't in your mouth in two seconds I'm going to leave and finish without you." Trunks chuckled but moved into action – her threats weren't empty. He'd learned that the hard way.

He flipped his position, hovering above her as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He immediately took her bottom lip between his teeth and softly bit. She moved her hips up in response, moving their centers together. Remembering that her threat involved her clit in his mouth, Trunks moved on swiftly, unbuttoning her pants and throwing them across the room. She immediately grabbed a fistful of his lavender hair and moved his head lower. He smirked, allowing the action.

Face level with his prize, Trunks wasted no time in giver her exactly what she craved. He slowly licked around her clit before closing his lips over the nub. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Pan as her hips bucked. He wrapped his arms around her thighs holding her in place. He glanced up at her as he continued, and was pleased to see her back arched, head thrown back and hands gripping at the bars of his headboard. He was careful to monitor her reactions. He wanted her to fall apart slowly.

He sucked hard at her clit before furiously flicking his tongue over the bundle of nerves. He smiled into her vulva as she groaned his name loudly.

That's when her phone began to ring. Pan sat up swiftly, but Trunks didn't stop.

"Ignore it," he said before continuing.

"But it might be important. Jordan's baby is due any day now."

Trunks shrugged. "Well I'm not stopping."

Pan reached over and grabbed the phone, trying to push Trunks' head away with the other. He just gripped her hips harder and slipped his tongue into her vagina.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, still wriggling under Trunks' attentions.

"Pan!" Jordan's voice could be heard filtered through the other end.

Trunks moved his mouth back up to her clip and began to tease a finger over her entrance. Pan's breath hitched, which she covered with a cough.

"Jordan! Is it the baby? Is it coming?"

"No. Stubborn kid refuses to leave my womb."

Trunks slid one finger into her and began to twerk it against her G-spot.

Pan moaned lowly "God, Trunks."

"Is Trunks there?" Jorden asked.

"Yup, he's right here." Pan managed to say, grinding her hips down as he added another finger.

"Pan, are you okay? You sound out of breath is something wrong?"

"Nope," Pan insisted, her voice higher than usual. "Nothing wrong here. Just another lazy afternoon. Holy shit." Trunks had added a third finger, alternating between lazy thrusts and hard ones, his tongue urgently circling her clit.

"What happened?" Jordan asked worried.

"Nothing. Just stubbed my toe." Pan answered, grinding her teeth to keep from crying out.

Then Trunks added a fourth finger, and Pan couldn't help it. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Pan? Pan? Pan! Oh god… don't tell me… WHY WOULD YOU ANSEWR THE PHONE?" Jordan shrieked. "I'm hanging up now. You're insatiable!" She hung up.

With a final kiss on her clit, Trunks abandoned his ministrations and kissed his way up her body. Removing his pants as he went. When he reached her lips he took the phone from her hand and threw it across the room.

Pan wrapped her arms enthusiastically around his neck as he slid into her. They both moaned, never breaking eye contact.

After all the prep, Pan was open and ready. The first few thrusts were enough to send her over the edge. She ground her hips down on him as she came, the muscles fluttering around him.

He moaned as thrust into her harder, careful not to hit her cervix. Pan wrapped her legs around his hips, opening herself to him. Foreheads touching, they shared their breaths and didn't dare to break to spell their eye contact had cast.

Pan looked into his blue eyes and whispered "I love you, Trunks."

Looking deeply into her eyes, he came with her words, emptying himself into her. He cried out as he came, but didn't break their eye contact. They stayed like that long after he came: Trunks on top of her, now flaccid penis still in her as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Eventually the spell needed to break, and Pan leaned up to kiss his lips.

"I love you." He murmured.


End file.
